


a lazy day

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: avengers_land, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, cat!Loki, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Loki doesn't feel like dealing with people, he turns into a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [inseverusitrust](http://inseverusitrust.livejournal.com/) as part of an [Avengers Land](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/) challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> Also for the cottoncandy_bingo square "animal"
> 
> [Vietnamese translation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4950562) by [thegirl_gcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat)!

Thor is in his room, taking his training armour off when a black cat runs into his room, leaping onto his bed and curling into a small, furry ball. It’s no bigger than the size of Thor’s forearm and looks tiny on the large bed, but there’s a haughty air about it, like it _owns_ the space. 

With a low chuckle, Thor reaches out, stroking the soft, black fur. “Hello Loki.”

The cat purrs in response, its back arching into the touch. Thor smiles, placing his wrist cuffs on the table beside Mjölnir, and sits on the edge of his bed. His weight makes the bed shift and the cat gets up, padding over towards Thor and lifting its head to nuzzle against his chin.

Loki does this sometimes; when he is tired and not in the mood to deal with anybody, he will turn himself into an animal—most frequently a cat—and keeping to himself. Thor is the only one who knows about this and recently, Loki comes to him whenever he is in this kind of mood. 

Thor does not mind. He likes Loki as a cat, likes the way he is softer, more affectionate. He enjoys letting Loki rest upon his shoulder, tiny claws like gentle pinpricks against his skin, so light that he is almost weightless, but so warm that Thor cannot forget his presence. 

“I was just about to ask if you wanted to go for a walk with me,” Thor tells him with a small smile. “Though I suppose that I’ll be the one doing all the walking, now.”

Those who notice the cat upon Thor’s shoulder assume that it’s a stray, and Thor does not correct them. Loki has never actually needed to ask Thor to keep the truth between them; Thor jealously guards it anyway. He doesn’t want to share this version of Loki with anyone else; he knows that the moment he does, Loki will stop coming to him, that these moments they share will be gone. He’ll be damned before he lets that happen.

They walk through the gardens, through the orchards until they are out in the rolling hills with nothing but grass and the bright sun above them. Thor picks a place to sit, on a sloping hill, letting Loki climb down onto his stomach before lying back. Loki curls up on him, chin resting on tiny paws. His eyes are green as ever; it had been the eyes that had given him away the first time Thor had come across the tiny cat, before he knew it was his brother. There’s a look to them that is pure _Loki_ , a sharpness that he cannot hide. 

Thor loves it, the same way he loves everything about his brother. He holds his hand open, smiling as Loki rubs his face against it. 

“It’s peaceful when you cannot speak, brother,” he murmurs, grinning at the gentle bite that earns him. 

Loki stands, walking up Thor’s chest until they’re eye to eye. Thor smiles, his arms folded behind his head, and raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“ _Mrowr_ ,” Loki tells him, and Thor doesn’t need to understand; he can imagine the light frown on Loki’s face, the twist to his lips when he pretends to be more insulted than he really is. 

“I jest,” Thor assures him. Stroking along the cat’s back, he looks into those green eyes as he says, “I would be quite lonely without your company. Yes, there are others, but nobody else quite measures up to you.”

This clearly pleases Loki; he nuzzles against Thor again, curling up against him. They lie that way for a long time, dozing in the afternoon heat, comfortable in each other’s company. Once the sun begins to set, Thor gets up, heading back to the palace. Loki sits perched on his shoulder once again, and the moment they are in Thor’s room, with the door closed, he leaps to the floor, and then up onto the bed. 

By the time Thor turns around, Loki is back in his human form. He is still curled up and there’s a smile on his face, a soft look in his eyes as he watches Thor approach.

“Fancy finding you here,” Thor murmurs, lying down beside him, on his side so that they face each other. “I am looking for a cat. A small, adorable little thing. Much better behaved than you are. Surely, you must have seen it somewhere…”

“Very funny,” Loki replies, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Thor’s hair. It’s Thor’s turn to lean into the touch, his eyes closing with a small, content hum. 

“Did you have a good day?” Thor asks quietly. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Loki replies, his lips curving into a smirk. “I was carried around by some oaf and had nothing better to do than nap all afternoon.” 

Thor pokes Loki in the side, earning him one in return. They play-fight, the way they have since childhood, laughing softly as they struggle against each other. Finally, with Loki being pinned by Thor, he yields, raising his hands in the air. The smile doesn’t leave his face, as he looks at Thor.

“I had a wonderful day. Thank you.”

In reply, Thor closes the gap between them with a soft kiss. They lie that way, their lips pressed together until Thor pulls away, grinning at Loki. 

“You know that I always welcome your company. Even when you do not feel like speaking to anyone, not even me.”

With a sly smirk filled with promise, Loki says, “Well, if I come to you later tonight, I doubt that we’ll be doing very much talking _then_.” 

With another, deeper kiss, Thor replies, “Well, I do not mind that, either.”


End file.
